Second Chance in Love
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: Summary: Zuko and Mai have broken up permanently. Taking a stroll through the Earth Kingdom of Chikyu, he meets a calm, quiet and beautiful Earthbender, whom he falls in love with. But does she feel the same? Or will our young Firelord face rejection once more? For my friend; Morgan. Merry Christmas! ZukoxOC one-shot!


One-shot: Second Chance in Love

**S.o.t.C.D: This is my first (and maybe only) Avatar: The Last Airbender fan-fic. This is for my fried Morgan and this story is a ZukoXOC fic. Please R&R! It'll make my friend and I happy. ;) Ooh, and Merry Christmas and have a happy New Years! This was _meant_ to be posted on Christmas Day, but my computer couldn't work. :'( Oh well, its posted on Boxing Day. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A: T.L.A. If I did, I'd put Zuko and Katara together. XD**

* * *

Summary: Zuko and Mai have broken up permanently. Taking a stroll through the Earth Kingdom of Chikyu, he meets a calm, quiet and beautiful Earthbender, whom he falls in love with. But does she feel the same? Or will our young Firelord face rejection once more?

* * *

_"I'm over with you."_

_"M-mai! Why? Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Quiet._

_"I'm in love, with someone else."_

_Tears streamed down Mai's face. Zuko came up to her, only to get shooed away. Then, she left, leaving him on a cliff._

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I didn't understand. Why did Mai leave me? Who did she love, other than me?

I sat against the window in my room, watching young Firebenders practicing outside.

_Was it, because of my scar? My honor being removed from me?_ I asked myself, touching the scar on my eye. I flinched. It hurt more than it did when I got it.

I got up, deciding to take a stroll in a random Earth Kingdom, as the peacefulness would calm me down. I rode one of those giant lizard-thingys **(I seriously don't know the name of those things that Azula, Mai** **and Ty Lee rode while chasing the Avatar)** to the Earth Kingdom of Chikyu, which meant 'earth' **(in Japanese)**.

**BANG! BANG!**

"What the-?" I mumbled.

Turning around, I saw an Earthbender, practicing her Earthbending in some ditch. She was beautiful! And unique looking too. Blond hair that was in two braids tied up into a bun, the green Earthbending war armor and grass green colored eyes.

I got kicked in the behind by my lizard ride and fell into the ditch. The blonde gasped and bowed at me.

"F-fire lord Zuko! Are you hurt? Shall I get someone to assist you?' she asked.

"Agh!" I groaned in pain. "No need." I wobbled getting up.

"Than please, at least come eat and rest at my house." she insisted.

"Fine. Thank you."

She helped me up and used her Earthbending to get to her place faster.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name's Morgan." she replied smiling.

"Morgan..." I murmured as I drifted off into sleep.

_[ Morgan's place]_

I woke up in a bed with bandages around my ribs. Than, I heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, was Morgan, blushing and holding a tray of warm, delicious smelling food.

"Hello Firelord Zuko. I had to change your bandages and I cooked you some food." she said, placing the tray on a night stand beside me. She than started to leave until I grabbed her hand.

"Uh.. Stay. Please?"

She sat down beside me as I ate. Silence. Until she asked me a question, to which I flinched at.

"Aren't you engaged to Mai?"

"N-n-no. We had sort of a..."

"Fight?" she finished.

I nodded. She took the tray and said; "Don't worry, it happens."

She left, leaving me to wonder if I've truly fell in love with her and why.

_[outside]_

I decided to take some fresh air. I stood up and went into a back yard, where there were flowers of all types. I picked one up, a yellow daisy.

_Simple, yet beautiful._ I thought, looking at it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" a voice startled me.

Jumping back, I saw Morgan standing there, in a long, light jade green dress** (kinda' like Toph's, the one she wore** **before she ran away with the trio)**.

_Beautiful._ I thought, sighing in relief to see that it was only her.

"Sorry." she apologized. "Did I startle you?"

"A bit." I admitted slowly.

She giggled. "Wow, even the brave Firelord gets scared, huh?" She smirked.

"Wha-? Me, scared? No way!"

I blabbered on and on until I realized that she was laughing hysterically. I looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused in her sudden outburst.

"N-n-nothing... Hahahahaha!"

_What a crazy gal!_ I thought. And I thought she was the calm type. Well, I guessed wrong.

I smirked. "Very funny. Y'know, I could have you thrown in jail **(can he? I'm not sure)** for messing with your Firelord." I kidded.

"Oh no!" she mocked. "What shall I do?!" She started laughing.

I chuckled along quietly. Than, we stood there for an eerie amount of time. Morgan started to blush lightly, trying to hide a smile.

"Um, so, how's life as the Firelord?" she asked nervously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine I guess. Not the way I thought it'd be, but still nice." I replied, resting my arms behind my head. "I'm just glad the war's over."

"Same here. My dad and grand-father died in the war." Morgan replied quietly.

I just stared at her in disbelief, shocked. I leaned a bit closer to her, doing something I'll never regret.

I kissed her.

My lips against hers, pulling her close to me. I could feel her cheeks warming up into a deep crimson blush and although my eyes were closed, I could tell hers were wide open, in shock. I pulled away so she could breath.

"S-sorry." I mumbled, blushing myself.

Then, she did the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around me and lightly kissed me on my lips. I hugged her back after gawking a bit and kissed her back.

"I heard you broke up with Mai." she said, after pulling away. "But, everyone deserves a second chance in love."

I smiled. She giggled a bit. We hugged each other in a long embrace.

Pulling back, I asked her; "But, how did you know I broke up with Mai?"

* * *

**S.o.t.C.D: Well, this is done! Please R&R and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
